


Bloodstones and Circles

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Fibro Cecil, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil decides to serenade Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstones and Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Letter_From_Kurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Letter_From_Kurian/gifts).



> The song is "Diamonds and Pearls" from Prince

Carlos' 'Cecil is doing something outrageous but incredibly adorable and endearing at the same time' alarm went off while he was at the lab testing the theory of the existence of horses. He blinked when he heard the telltale beeping sound, looking over at the device. He raised an eyebrow, pulling off his goggles before coming to an understanding. He laughed and shook his head, stepping out to see what was going on.

“Oh...” he said, blinking as he turned and looked up at the roof of his lab, “I wondered what that noise was...”

“IF I GAVE YOU DIAMONDS AND PEARLS!” Cecil shouted, throwing his arms up over his head in excitement, “WOULD YOU BE A HAPPY BOY OR A GIRL? IF I COULD I WOULD GIVE YOU THE WORLD!”

Carlos laughed, shaking his head as he watched the Voice of Night Vale avoid falling off of the roof as he rolled along the roof, singing at the top of his lungs as much as he could. “Cecil...”

“BUT ALL I CAN DO IS JUST OFFER YOU MY LOOOOOOVE!”

“Cecil!”

Cecil blinked, stopping in his singing to look down at Carlos. “Carlos! Hi!” he chirped.

“Cecil, how did you get up there?”

“...I don't know?”

Carlos laughed, holding out his arms, “come down here so I can kiss you!”

Happily Cecil put the brakes on his wheelchair, bracing himself before throwing himself out of his chair and off of the roof. Carlos caught him with a little effort and he happily hugged him around the neck, kissing him on the lips as he adjusted his grip on him. “Did you enjoy my serenade?”

“It was beautiful, Cecil.”

“Of course it was! I chose only the finest of songs to sing to you!”

 


End file.
